A c39s01
Info Absolution (Summary - List of stories) . The Murdered Albatross << previous act | Act 4 of 4 | next act >> Keeping His Promise << previous chapter |''' Chapter 39 of 39 | epilogue >> << previous scene | '''Scene 1 of 2 | next scene >> Summary * Location: *Participants: *Time: *Summary: Text The welcome back party was technically being held inside Sugar Cube Corners, but there were so many people present that the celebration had long stretched into the area outside the building as well. Luna and Scrivener were basking in the attention as Pinkie gleefully bounced around, making sure the food tables here and there were all well-stocked and that everypony was having a good time, as music played through a large stereo system Cowlick had rigged up and that was still working despite the large knife buried through one speaker, much to Pinkamena's chagrin. Twilight Sparkle was spending a lot of her time beside Celestia, the ivory mare pacing around, talking warmly with everypony... but every now and then tossing an almost-nervous look at the Lich who was all-but stalking her, studying the ivory mare eagerly. Celestia seemed to understand what had happened, and yet she didn't speak out against it: if anything, she almost seemed envious. Sleipnir was trying to help Pinkie Pie and Pinkamena as well, but both of the Pink Twins worked much faster than he did and with far fewer accidents. The only thing that he was actually allowed to do was carry the kegs up from the basement and set them up, while otherwise Pinkamena continually pushed him out of the kitchen and grumbled at him to go and mingle. But delighted as Sleipnir was that Scrivener and Luna were back, at the same time, he seemed to pace around them almost warily. Likewise, he watched Celestia strangely, much of his usual good cheer seeming muted by worries and concerns. He wasn't the only one, either: Discombobulation was sitting in a corner quietly, sipping slowly at a fizzy drink and moodily eying the party as if expecting something horrible to happen, and while Rainbow Dash and Spike were talking easily with Scrivener, Big Mac was a little quieter than usual, studying the way the charcoal stallion was reacting to things, as if he felt something was a little off as well. Luna, meanwhile, was not just soaking up the attention, but seemed almost as if she was hunting for specific ponies. She spoke to Cowlick at length, while Ross looked almost afraid the entire time, setting off the engineer's own instincts before Luna had moved on to Scarlet Sage and Apple Bloom, congratulating them before beginning to slowly probe in awkward, uncomfortable directions that made Apple Bloom's own senses tingle with worry. And others, too, Luna all-but-preyed upon, like she was testing the waters... It was something many ponies noticed, among them Meadowlark, who turned her eyes nervously back to Antares after a few moments. The young stallion was talking warmly with Avalon and Aphrodisia, who both seemed thrilled for him... but in spite of all the happiness the glossy-black unicorn was projecting, he seemed to be trembling faintly, and his short glances towards Luna, Scrivener, and Twilight seemed not just loving, but like veiled concern. She thought he knew that something was wrong... but when she so much as opened her mouth, Antares always hurriedly cut her off, likely knowing what she was going to say and clearly not wanting to give her a chance to start that discussion, leaving the red Pegasus to eventually shake her head in what seemed like disappointment. Antares was hiding from the truth... but she knew from her own experiences that was only going to make things harder. Except she also realized that unlike her own experiences... Antares' parents might hurt more than just their child with what was going on. Scrivener, at least, seemed to be acting normal for the most part... until, after an hour or so, Pinkamena approached and rudely shoved Spike and Rainbow Dash to either side, then reached up and seized Scrivener by his collar, yanking him forwards and making him wince. "You and me still aren't done yet, by the way. I'm going to kick your flank for all the stupid stuff you pulled." "You know, Pinkamena, one day I'll hit you back instead of just letting you beat on me." Scrivener said dryly, raising his cup of punch, and the demon snorted in amusement as her red-rimmed eyes appraised the stallion. "What are you going to do then?" "Hit you back harder, you giant pansy." Pinkamena retorted, and when Scrivener smiled slightly, the demon growled at him and leaned forwards, seizing him by the collar with both hooves and yanking him half-off the ground, one front hoof dangling and the other still calmly holding his punch. "What, you don't believe me?" Scrivener replied by smiling again, taking a sip of his punch, and then looking down at the cup before reaching out and pouring the rest of his drink over Pinkamena's face. Rainbow Dash and Spike both stared in shock as Big Mac's head reared back as he saw something more in that gesture... and Pinkamena slowly bared her teeth in a snarl as liquid dripped down her face before she shoved Scrivener backwards and stepped forwards into a vicious hook across the stallion's features. Scrivy's head snapped to the side with a wince as Luna twitched, before her eyes gleamed brightly as silence fell. Everyone inside Sugar Cube Corners stared, even the cheerful music sounding muted before Scrivener slowly looked up... then grinned as he slung a hoof hard back into Pinkamena's nose, knocking the demon staggering with a curse of shock as blood burst from one of her nostrils. She looked up in disbelief, reaching up to slowly wipe the crimson liquid from her face before she gritted her teeth, then leapt forwards with a roar, crashing into Scrivener as the earth pony met her with an eager growl of his own. Ponies yelled and all-but-panicked in response, but as the hooves of demon and charcoal stallion smashed into each other and they rolled violently, no one was stupid enough to try and get between the two as Luna's delighted laughter cut through the air, drawing shocked looks from Antares and Celestia... but Twilight was grinning widely too, and that was getting even more stares than Luna's obvious delight despite the way the sapphire mare's body was shuddering from every blow Scrivener took. The demon managed to shove him down, slamming a hoof once, twice, thrice into the stallion's face before one of his hooves crashed into her stomach like a hammer, and Pinkamena gurgled before a second hoof struck under her chin, knocking her head back and sending her senselessly onto her back. And then Scrivener pounced on her, pinning her down by the shoulders before he smashed his head into her face when she began to look up, stunning her before he mocked: "Come on, you can do better than this!" "You're really pissing me off, Scrivener!" Pinkamena slammed both rear hooves up into the earth pony's stomach, knocking him sprawling backwards before she snarled as she leapt up to her hooves and dove forwards, tackling him. He skidded over the floor with a wince, then narrowly dodged a hoof, the demon cracking the floorboards with the force of her blow before he seized her other front leg and threw her off to the side. The crowd around them moved hurriedly out of the way of the two as they leapt to their hooves, and the demon ran forwards, but Scrivener was ready for her, grinning savagely as he smashed a hoof across her face before rearing back and slamming hooks back and forth into her features, her eyes bulging with shock before the earth pony seized her by the mane and scalp and slammed her face-first into the floor once, twice, then one final time, crushing her skull beneath his hooves as his muscles flexed, his eyes almost glowing, fangs gleaming as he snarled down at her like an animal and there was such obvious pleasure in his eyes, such intense enjoyment... He began to raise his hooves... and Pinkamena threw herself upwards with a roar of fury, smashing into him and knocking him staggering before he tried to punch her, but the demon deflected the blow before she lunged forwards like an animal and bit savagely into his foreleg. Scrivener howled in pain, his back arching as his bones loudly creaked, black blood flowing down his limb... but slowly, a vicious grin spread over his face as Pinkamena's eyes glowed and she grinned almost eagerly in return despite her bloodied, bruised features. For a moment, they were frozen like that, Pinkamena's fangs deep in Scrivener's foreleg, the black corruption pouring into her mouth, both of them staring at each other... and then they both yanked suddenly backwards before they leapt forwards, snarling and growling at each other, tackling one another. And Luna was grinning widely despite the wound that had formed on her own limb thanks to her connection with Scrivener, a perfect parallel for the stallion's... except unlike him, she bled red blood, and not black poison. Ponies were shouting now, trying to convince the two to stop, but no one dared step forwards: others were even yelling at Celestia, but she was only watching blankly, looking numb, not responding to anything as Luna urged her husband on and Twilight was now all-but-drooling, her eyes glowing as Scrivener and Pinkamena rolled backwards before the demon flung Scrivener away. He crashed through a table, knocking food and drink everywhere, and the stallion hurriedly leapt to his hooves before he seized one of the platters and flung it at the demon. Pinkamena ducked with a grin, but then glanced over her shoulder when the heavy metal plate smacked into another pony, her attention drawn by the cry of pain. It was an opportunity Scrivener seized on as he grabbed a cutting knife from beside a squashed cake, leaping forwards as Pinkamena turned her eyes back towards him too late before she screamed when he stabbed the knife down through her shoulder without hesitation. Ponies cried out in shock as Scrivener bore down on the handle, twisting the knife slowly, grinning viciously... before Pinkamena slammed her head into him, stunning him before she seized him by the shoulders and lashed her head forwards, biting deep into the junction of his shoulder and neck. And Scrivener gargled as his black blood burst up, spilling down her muzzle, the demon eagerly guzzling down the corruption as her red-rimmed eyes glowed brighter... But Luna was watching with hard, heavy pants, fascination, not anger or anything else in her eyes, even as she bled from her own wound, her mane swirling and sparking violently around her. Celestia took a single look at her sister, tried to mouth something before Pinkamena snarled as her body rippled, her size growing, her demonic characteristics tearing out as her teeth dug deeper... and yet when Celestia looked up, her knees went weak. To the others, Scrivener probably looked like he was in agony... to her, it was something else. His hoof wasn't trying to pull her head away, but cradling her, almost stroking through her mane, encouraging her. His body was limp, but it wasn't from pain... he was still flexing, and his other front hoof was only pawing the ground when he could easily reach up and hit her, stop her. And his expression; head thrown back, eyes closed, teeth bared... it was pleasure, not pain. The knife popped free from Pinkamena's body in a burst of blood as the wound healed itself, and the demon's eyes snapped open at the sound before she turned with a roar, yanking Scrivener into the air and flinging him into the door. He smashed through the wood and rolled limply several times over the ground, ponies yelling and crying out in shock before Pinkamena charged into the doorway and roared furiously, the Devourer demon's eyes glowing viciously, black mire dripping from her jaws as she panted eagerly, in full grip of her most primal drive: to crush, destroy, and feast. She strode towards Scrivener's limp body as ponies watched in horror, others hurrying to the front of the shop to stare out the doorway and through the windows as Pinkamena licked her lips slowly, and then she opened her jaws wide as she began to lean down... and Scrivener's hooves reached up, seizing her by the face and yanking her head down as he half-rolled, smashing the demon face-first into the ground before he leaned down and bit savagely into the demon's shoulder. Pinkamena roared in surprise, then shoved him away... and hissed when Scrivener ripped a large swathe through her skin with his sharp teeth, licking his lips as his own eyes glowed and the wound in his neck filled with dark ooze, then visibly healed. "Only fair... a taste of me, a taste of you." Pinkamena's hellish grin seemed to stretch wider, and then she and Scrivener charged at each other again, smashing into one another as Scrivener's muscles seemed to bulge larger, his eyes glowing as he laughed, fearless of the elite demon he was battling. Even as Pinkamena slammed him down beneath her cloven hooves, he managed to slip free, then smash her stumbling with a blow of his own, both seeming more and more excited by the moment as Luna's eyes glowed with glee. "This... this has to stop..." Celestia whispered finally, trembling, before she stared desperately at Luna. "This has to stop... stop it, Luna..." "No. This is what I've always desired to see... they're playing, Celestia, let them play... oh, let them play for as long as they desire..." Luna grinned again, turning her eyes back towards the fight, watching as Pinkamena lunged, Scrivener smashed her down, and then was knocked flying himself from an uppercut. "Every twitch of pain I feel... it brings with it pleasure unbound! Oh Celestia, this is wonderful! Look at them, a demon battling my handsome Clockwork Scrivener..." Celestia's breath caught in her throat, staring down at Luna with horror before the sapphire mare grinned slowly over at the ivory equine, murmuring: "Why should we have to hide or deny who we are? I am sure thou figured it out already... Scrivener himself is a weapon of Clockwork World. He would perhaps have become a powerful asset of Valthrudnir's, a true Clockwork Pony, had things been just a little different... but instead... he is mine. He is all mine, Celestia... he is my weapon, my monster, my husband, my lover... truly, he is my soulmate..." "Don't hide, Celestia... I know the real reason you want the fight to stop..." Twilight whispered, and Celestia trembled at the look on the violet mare's face as the Lich slowly smiled at her. "You're getting excited." Celestia gritted her teeth... and then looked sharply up at a loud howl, watching as Scrivener smashed his face into a charging Pinkamena and knocked them both stumbling backwards. But the stallion recovered first, leaping forwards and viciously beginning to slam his hooves back and forth into the Devourer's features, hammering her with his hooves and every ounce of strength he had, knocking her staggering under the hail of blows before she finally managed to throw her head back and roar furiously, the sheer waves of force and rage enough to interrupt Scrivener's attacks and make him wince away. Then, surprisingly, Pinkamena spun around and bolted straight for the doorway, and ponies screamed and ran out of the way. The demon plowed through the room, and Scrivener laughed and sat back, his eyes glowing with sapphire light as he grinned widely, his body language eager as he breathed roughly in and out before his eyes flicked up, and he whispered: "Oh yeah. Now we're talking." Pinkamena smashed through one of the windows above, Nibelung battle axe in her front hooves raised high and a vicious grin on the demon's face as she dropped down, swinging the weapon in a savage arc: and immediately, Scrivener leapt back with a laugh, narrowly dodging the blade as it bit deep into the ground in front of him before he seized the middle of the weapon with his front hooves, using it like an axle as he twisted his body to kick both rear hooves viciously into Pinkamena's face, knocking her sprawling. She grunted, then Scrivener yanked the battle axe out of the ground and spun around with it, bringing it high, but Pinkamena simply kicked him in the stomach with one hoof and knocked him stumbling with a curse, fumbling the weapon. Immediately, the demon leapt forwards, tackling him over and pinning him, the axe flying loose, and she snarled down into his eyes before jumping past the charcoal stallion. She swept her weapon up and skidded around in a half-circle, but Scrivener was already up on his own hooves, running at her and seizing her by the horns jutting from the sides of the demon's head, jackknifing her body before she could raise the axe and landing neatly on her back. Pinkamena roared, beginning to buck back and forth, snarling as she leapt around and the crowd screamed and drew away as her axe whickered dangerously out in all directions. Then the demon tried to buck forwards as she swung her axe up over her head, but Scrivener leaned backwards and swung both rear hooves up hard as the blade lashed towards him, hammering into the underside of the flat to send the weapon flying into the air. The demon stumbled with surprise, and Scrivener reached up to catch the axe in both front hooves by the handle, grinning viciously before he slammed the butt of the weapon down into Pinkamena's skull. It knocked the demon flat with a groan, and Scrivener laughed even as he tumbled off her back and cut himself against the blade, but then he slowly turned around, grinning viciously, axe held loosely in one hoof as his eyes glowed... "Enough, damnation!" roared a furious voice, and Celestia was almost slapped aside as Sleipnir stormed out through the doorway, shoving his way through the terrified crowd as Pinkamena and Scrivener both dumbly looked up. Then the enormous, vine maned stallion seized them both by the head before either could react., and he briskly slammed their skulls together. Luna gargled as her own eyes bulged and she saw stars, and Scrivener and Pinkamena were both nearly knocked unconscious. "What idiocy, what... what madness hast thou both been up to? And what disappointment assails me so! I shan't abide it any longer, not even from my wife, not even from my brother!" He lifted them both easily into the air by the nape of the neck, glaring angrily back and forth between them as the axe fell from Scrivener's hooves and Pinkamena groaned, then blinked blearily. She and Scrivener looked across at each other, both covered in different hues of blood before Sleipnir rattled the two violently, and they both flinched before the vine-maned stallion snapped: "This is not how friends, family, treat one another! Oh, aye, there is nothing wrong with a decent spar, or a contest of honor, but this is neither! This is two fools, biting and growling like animals, and at what was to be a happy and peaceful party. Thou not only endangered thyselves, thou endangered others, thou hast hurt and scared and upset many ponies, and that includes thine own sister and myself, Pinkamena! Oh, fools, where is thy honor? What malady plagues both of thee, whom I love so dearly, into such acts of violence?" Both ponies shifted uncomfortably, and then Pinkamena opened her mouth... before slowly licking her lips and closing it at the glare Sleipnir favored her with. But a moment later, the enormous, vine maned stallion sighed quietly and gently set them both down, shaking his head and saying in a quieter voice: "Nay, phoenix, fear me not. My anger is misplaced. 'Tis concern... concern and love and fear for both of thee that drives me. Now look around, at this wonderful celebration, all ruined." He shook his head slowly, and then without looking around, added quietly: "And Celestia, my big sister. How could thou simply allow this continue, without stepping in, putting a stop to this mayhem? 'Tis unlike thee, who could stop a quarrel of dragons with but thy glare and a few calmly-spoken words. Why did thou not step in?" Celestia was silent, lowering her head quietly as she almost meekly half-hid behind the frame of the shattered doorway, and then Luna shook her own head and stepped quickly forwards and out into the square, frowning. "Brother, please, thou art overreacting. 'Twas no great conflict, 'twas... simply like foals at play. And 'tis not Celestia's fault she recognized that and thou did not." "Foals should be allowed to play, aye, sister, but even the most wonderful of foals must be taught the difference between right and wrong, and gently guided back to the path of honor when they may stumble off it." Sleipnir replied quietly, looking over his shoulder and studying her with a faint smile, before he slowly turned around. He hesitated, looking back and forth at the crowd, before meeting Luna's eyes and saying gently but firmly: "We shall speak more upon this later, little sister. Thou art... I believe we should... chat." There was silence, and then Luna frowned slowly before she rose her head, her eyes becoming colder as Sleipnir leaned back in surprise. "Chat? I think not, Sleipnir. Thou art acting like old Celestia... art thou not my fun-loving brother, who helped me enjoy the world, even with all its blights and pains? Have Scrivener and I not returned from darkness and damnation to our beloved Ponyville? Is this not our sanctuary? Nay, Sleipnir, I bring with me the gift of freedom, and I shan't let anypony deny me that. I am free. Scrivener is free. And not even thou shall be allowed to chain me down." "Sister, listen to thyself." Sleipnir pleaded, shaking his head desperately and striding forwards, gazing down worriedly into her icy cyan eyes. "Look at thee, at what just happened here! Think of thy honor-" "Honor means nothing to me, if it means I am to be chained down by it! I would rather be without honor and free, than imprisoned once more to stupid, useless rules!" Luna retorted sharply. Sleipnir trembled at this, looking hurt, seeming to simply crumple up as he stepped hesitantly away from his little sister. "Only freedom matters. And I am free." There was silence, the only sound Sleipnir swallowing thickly as tears filled the enormous stallion's eyes. He trembled violently, and all eyes stared towards Luna and Scrivener as the charcoal male joined his wife with the same cold expression on his face, mirroring her as they looked slowly back and forth at the ponies gathered around them. After only a few moments, they were joined by Twilight as well, and Luna grinned coldly, licking her lips as she said quietly: "Thou can stay in thy shackles of 'honor' and 'laws' and 'rules,' but we are going to be free. We are going to pursue all that we have always wanted... and one day, we will build our own paradise, our own sanctuary, where all are free and none are slaves to foolish rules. But all those who do not wish to be blind may come with us." Luna sniffed and flicked her mane to the side as it sparked, and Scrivener licked a bit of dried blood off his muzzle before the sapphire mare calmly glanced over her shoulder. She saw Antares, pale and staring through one window with wide eyes, looking disbelieving... but she only smiled at him kindly before her eyes flicked towards Celestia. The ivory winged unicorn was breathing hard, still almost childishly trying to half-hide, trembles running through her body before Luna said gently: "Big sister. Come with us. Come, 'tis time to give thou the freedom thou hast always desired. This party may be joyless, but our baptism of thee into our world shall be wrought with pleasure and festivity. So come, Celestia. 'Tis time to go now." Sleipnir looked up pleadingly, and Celestia trembled, staring back and forth blankly. Slowly, she looked over her shoulder as Discombobulation stepped quietly towards her, holding out his hands silently... and the ivory equine shivered before she closed her eyes, shook her head once, and then turned away with a whispered apology. Discombobulation let his arms drop limp, and pain spread over his features as he swallowed slowly, only staring weakly after Celestia as she walked slowly out of the building. Sleipnir clenched his own eyes shut as as the ivory mare strode obediently to Scrivener, Luna, and Twilight, who all smiled at her before the rainbow-maned winged unicorn bowed her head silently... and Luna reached up and patted her patronizingly, saying kindly: "Good. Come then, 'tis time to go." And with that, Luna turned, Twilight and Scrivener on either side of her, and Celestia trembling as she followed her head bowed, shame and humiliation burning in her cheeks, but knowing no other choice... knowing nothing else she could do, nothing else she could say. She refused to lose her little sister again, she refused to lose Scrivener, and Twilight Sparkle... and if she could keep them and gain true freedom, she only hoped that she could bear up the cost of losing almost everything else. Category:Transcript Category:Story